Camby
'Camby ' was the relationship between Ruby Webber and Cameron Masters on W.I.T.s Academy. Camby Moments Season 1 The Jinx *Cameron visits Ruby to tell her that Ethan was casting spells unsupervised. *Ruby tells him she had to take Emily to the nurse, and Cameron says that was so kind and maternal of her. *He excitedly asks if she's coming to the Guardian's dinner, and she says yes. *Ruby hugs hum and asks him to make sure Andi won't cause any trouble at the Guardian's dinner. *He, smitten, agrees. Hide and Go Hex﻿ * Cameron hears Ethan get hurt by the Hex within Ruby's room and knocks, asking if she's okay. * When he only gets "I'm fine!" and more noises as a reply, he asks if she needs his assistance. * Ruby leans against the door and tells him it's stuck. * Cameron rams his shoulder into the door once, but injures himself. He then prepares himself to try again by saying, "This is Ruby we're talking about." * He tells her he'll never let anything happen to her and that he will save her. * Ruby opens the door just as Cameron runs through, flopping onto her bed and rolling off onto the floor. * Ruby lies and tells him she, Emily, and Ethan were playing 'Do What Ruby Says', and Cameron asks if he can play next. * Cameron doesn't move until Ruby states, "Ruby says leave." * Hex starts moving in his case under her bed, so Ruby yells at Cameron to leave and shoves him out the door. * Later, Cameron practices what to say to Ruby on his way to her room. * She lets him into her room and he asks her if she's okay. * She tells him she's been looking for something for so long that she doubts it exists. * He offers his help to her. * Cameron tells her that there may be a spell in Agamemnon's office, and goes to straighten a painting on her wall. Switcherooed * During his rounds, Cameron acts as if he is 'Headmaster Masters', and tells 'Ruby', "I would never let anything happen to the future Mrs. Masters." Power Trip *Cameron panics when a WIT tells him the loud sound came from Ruby's room. *Ruby tells him she's sick. *Cameron asks if he can get her anything. *Ruby says she'd never forgive herself for getting him sick. *He says, "I could only be so lucky." *Cameron says he'll check in on her later. Who's My WIT? *Cameron speaks to Ruby behind her door and gets her to use a softer shield design. She asks him if he wants to come with her to tell Jessie and Ben on what design to use, and they leave. Her Darkest Secret *Ruby asks Agamemnon where Cameron is, right before the Shields Trials start, and is upset to hear he isn't there. Cameron whispers to her from behind that he'll always be by her side. My Buddy from Orlando *Ruby goes to Cam Camp, and Cameron asks her if he looks Greek in the pose he is in. Ruby says he very much so does, and asks Cameron if it's alright with him if she could talk to Emily. He approves, thinking they have a huge canvas to carry. Cameron Rules *Cameron greets Ruby without his usual pep, and she notices. *She asks what's wrong, and he vents about Agamemnon being upset with him. *She suggests wiping his memory so she could compete in the Magic Melee and he could be in his good graces again. *He is hesitant, but eventually agrees. *They freak out when the spell turns Agamemnon into stone. *Ruby tells Cameron he will have to read Agamemnon's speech, which made him nervous. *She uses the tree sap to turn him into Agamemnon. *She looks impressed when Cameron delivers the speech almost perfectly. *Cameron told Agamemnon about the memory wipe, but left out Ruby's part in it. *She thanks him. *Cameron offers to keep the tree sap safe for her. It Must Be Magic * Cameron informs Ruby that Andi showed Agamemnon the sap. * Cameron almost pets Ruby's head. * Cameron steals magic spell armor and gives it to Ruby. * Ruby thanks him and kisses his cheek. * Cameron tries to untie Ruby. * Ruby calls after Cameron when Agamemnon takes him away. * Cameron attempts to hold Ruby back from messing with the dyad tree. * Cameron promises nothing will happen to her. * Ruby pushes Cameron down to get to the tree. * Cameron gets shocked by the tree while going after Ruby. * Cameron yells at the tree to let Ruby go when it "captures" her. *Ruby calls out Camerons name for help after she's trapped inside the tree. * Cameron offers to change Agamemnon's mind about expelling Ruby. * Ruby kisses Cameron on the cheek, she says she'll be back. * Cameron watches Ruby go. * Ruby glances back at Cameron on her way down the stairs. Trivia *Whenever Ruby is around, Cameron is unlike his friendly yet strict prefect personality, but much more of an approachable guy. *The official ship name was confirmed by Tyler Perez, Kennedy Slocum, and Ryan Cargill.TyleCategory:W.I.T.s AcademyCategory:StudentsCategory:Main Character PairingsCategory:PairingsCategory:Character PairingsCategory:RelationshipsCategory:Friendship PairingsCategory:Cameronr's tweet.Kennedy's tweet.Ryan's tweet. *Ruby kisses him on the cheek twice. *Cameron covered for Ruby about wiping Agamemnon's memory, and on other occasions got her out of trouble and he'd always stick up for her. Songs *Oops!...I Did It Again - Britney Spears *Almost Is Never Enough - Ariana Grande & Nathan Sykes *U Smile - Justin Bieber *Don't Deserve You - Plumb *No Idea - Big Time Rush *Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers ft. Daya Gallery References Category:Relationships Category:Pairings